


#01. 冰麋鹿

by EuterpeRen



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Elsa (Disney)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpeRen/pseuds/EuterpeRen
Summary: 据说圣诞夜圣诞老人会驾着麋鹿为好孩子名单上的孩子们送礼物。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 7





	#01. 冰麋鹿

所有孩子的圣诞夜都在期待中度过。已经十点半了，从城堡站台上望整个阿伦戴尔，几乎灯火通明。  
她站在梳妆台面前帮姐姐梳头，艾莎在为自己涂口红，两个人有一句没一句地聊到以前的圣诞。她的圣诞从来都很甜，巧克力蛋糕横行，佣人们特意会为她做一个朱古力味糖果五角星，这样她就能把五角星放到圣诞树顶的同时尝到甜味；蔓越莓酱的香味从一楼飘到二楼，她会在大堂特意骑单车转下一楼厨房去打劫，支起一只书房里的玩具木枪对厨师们大喊交出果酱面包。  
听到这里艾莎实在忍俊不禁，学着管家的样子说道：“安娜公主，今天你的甜食超标了！我看到您在衣服里偷藏的巧克力了！”她装作一副慌乱的样子反驳道我没有，随后若有所思地回复道：“或许我在床头藏了两颗巧克力——你是怎么发现的？那我们现在应该赶紧趁凯没发现时吃掉。”她噗嗤一笑，走到房间的床头边随手一翻就弄出了两块巧克力，拿出一块递给对方。艾莎好笑地望着她，接过了巧克力放在了桌台上说：“我没想到你真藏了，难道你小时候一直这么干吗？”  
“女王果然都是无所不知的。”她眨了眨眼，见对方还没动那块巧克力，边吃着自己的边问道：“你不尝尝吗？”  
“可我已经涂上口红了。吃巧克力会顺带吃掉口红的。”艾莎抿了抿嘴唇，站起来整理了一下身上的红色裙装后询问道：“你觉得怎么样？会不会有些太显眼……你知道，我以前都穿冷色的衣服的。”对方在她眼前小幅度转了个圈，看起来像一只艳丽的蝴蝶。今天阿伦戴尔的女王会亲自当孩子们的圣诞老人，架着雪橇缩入每户人家的烟囱里送礼物，早上孩子们就能从挂在壁炉上的袜子里拿到它们了。想到这里，她不由地笑了起来，她姐姐并不是什么好动的人，今天却愿意为孩子们明天一天的好心情跋山涉水。艾莎准备礼物时一副愁苦的表情和现在的惴惴不安，都让她差点忘了她姐姐是阿伦戴尔的女王。  
对方见她半天都没点反应，有些慌张地小声询问道：“安娜……果然这样还是太奇怪了吧。”她立马回过神来，走到艾莎面前替她捋了捋露在圣诞帽外的发丝笑道：“不，你看起来很漂亮，大家会喜欢的。”对方听后轻轻叹了口气，她端详着艾莎好一阵子，突然玩心大起，从梳妆台上拿出一根系着铃铛的红领结自顾自地替对方绑上脖子。她还翻找了一下鹿角头饰和假的圆红鼻子，假鼻子没找到，不过这样也挺好。在对方疑惑的眼神下，她把艾莎头上的圣诞帽摘掉然后卡上了鹿角头饰，随后洋洋自得地夸赞道：“完美。”  
对方望着她笑了，扶了扶头上的鹿角嗔怪道：“你五岁时我要被你当马骑，现在你十八岁了所以我要被你当鹿骑了吗？”艾莎拿起被她放到桌上的圣诞帽，继续说道：“今天我可是圣诞老人，我们之前已经说好了，你难道想反悔吗。”她听后有些心虚地挑了挑眉，辩解道：“那是……那是因为你以前蓄的辫子很像马的缰绳，而且我觉得你戴鹿角挺可爱的。”眼看艾莎已经取下了头饰和脖子上的红绳，她只能做出一副很失落的样子让对方心软：“……你就不能当一回麋鹿吗？就这一次啦，我来当圣诞老人。”  
“安娜……”  
“拜托啦。”她眨了眨眼，看着对方脸上的表情从无奈到没辙，最后到妥协，她知道艾莎默认这件事了。最好玩的地方是艾莎在看到她撒娇时默默地自己重新戴上鹿角头饰系好脖上的铃铛的样子，让她想起以前和艾莎一起玩的时候，她也没少让对方干这种事。斯芬和克里斯托弗正在楼下招呼她们快点，她赶忙给自己贴了个假胡子又戴上了圣诞帽，随后拉着艾莎的手同她一起滑下楼梯。  
今夜无雪，天气很好，能清楚地看到月亮。斯芬拖着的雪橇上早就载满了大大小小的礼物，克里斯托弗见到她们时不禁笑了起来：“安娜——你胡子贴歪了，还有艾莎，你不该才是圣诞老人吗？”对方叹了口气后轻笑道：“你该问问这位歪胡子圣诞老人到底是怎么把我变成麋鹿的。”艾莎扯了扯安娜的假胡子，把它粘正，随后坐到雪橇前座去抱了抱斯芬毛绒绒的脖子说道：“嘿斯芬，今天我和你一样了，愿意和我说说话吗？”  
她大笑着爬上雪橇，叫克里斯托弗和成堆的礼物坐在后排，他撇撇嘴，一个翻身躺在礼物堆里双手抱肩说道：“希望圣诞老人不会因为不知道怎么架雪橇把礼物洒满街道！”她转过头去冲着他做了个鬼脸，随后凑近艾莎，用手再次将对方头上的鹿角头饰固定好后大喊：“嘿，用不着你费心！我有世界上最听话的麋鹿！”  
“以及世界上最倒霉的姐姐。”艾莎小声补充道，随后转动着手腕为雪橇变出一对冰刀，在街道上铺上了一层薄冰。斯芬在冰上不断地打滑，雪橇开始借着从后面吹来的夜风缓缓移动着。  
“坐稳了大家！圣诞老人要出发送礼物咯！”她大喊道，拨了拨艾莎脖子上的铃铛笑得不要再开心。


End file.
